


Different

by Cerillen



Series: Something Different Happened With Us Here [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerillen/pseuds/Cerillen
Summary: It's different.





	Different

“You’re still here…”

There was something.

Something was there.

And it was looking at the boy with uncertainty in it’s eyes.

The boy blinked.

And nodded.

The something seemed to relax a little.

“You remember me?”

The boy nodded again.

The something glanced around at everything and nothing.

Then it took a step towards the boy.

“Do you know why you’re here?”

A blink.

“Do you know who you are?”

Another blink

“…do you know what you are?”

The boy’s face shifted a little.

The something seemed to see that as an answer.

The boy wondered why.

What had his face done?

“Okay. I don’t really know why you’re here, or how you got here…”

The something smiled and the boy felt it’s face twitch in time with it.

“But that’s okay. I don’t think this place is really  **bad**  or anything, just a little weird. So I’m sure whatever reason you’re here for isn’t bad either.”

It took another step forward.

The boy blinked as it fell backwards.

The something made a noise and didn’t move from the ground.

“Ow…”

The boy blinked again.

Then he fell to the side and flattened himself to the ground.

There was silence.

And then the something moved.

Slowly, carefully, it raised itself up from the ground and gently put a hand against it’s back.

The boy remained still, watching it carefully.

And the something looked over at him.

And made a noise that meant something.

The boy blinked and scooted toward the something.

He stopped when his head pressed against something that was and wasn’t there.

He blinked.

And the something continued making noises that meant something.

What did the noises mean?

Should the boy make them too?

Could he…

“I’m sorry.”

The something was wiping at it’s eyes and smiling as it made smaller noises that meant something too.

“I’m not laughing at you or anything. I just wasn’t expecting you to be lying there like that.”

More noises.

More hands wiping at eyes.

And more smiling.

The boy pressed harder against the something that was and wasn’t there.

The something’s eyes were different again.

A different different than the last different.

What makes them change?

Why do they change?

The something tilted it’s head and smiled at the boy with it’s different eyes.

“Were you trying to copy me again?”

The boy nodded.

There was a third different and the boy sat up again.

The something watched him but it’s eyes continued to be the third different.

The boy tilted his head.

The something made noises again.

Then it wasn’t anything anymore.

And the boy blinked at the everything and nothing.

It pressed towards the something that wasn’t anymore.

And the other something wasn’t either.

The everything and nothing filled and emptied.

And the boy wasn’t anymore either.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder why...


End file.
